Knight in Shinning Armor
by TrinityHeartBeat-Blood-Lust
Summary: Because love is the strongest force there is..." Rated: K. Enjoy.


_Living in the past is no way to have a life. This story is beasically my way of showing him I love him and thank him for helping me heal of my former wounds and being there for me. I love him._

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

She laid there, almost motionless, staring at the high ceiling above her.

The dull hum came from her nightstand, and she turned her head away from the sound.

She didn't want to talk to talk to him.

Too many thoughts were flying through her mind, and opening up to him, she thought, would make things worse.

She feared he wouldn't understand…

She feared he would push her out, just like all that came before him…

The hum came up again, and she groaned as she turned back to see.

The light was bright from the little machine sitting on her nightstand. She picked up the phone and read the name on the front.

As she knew, it was a message from him.

She sighed and opened it, not really wanting to.

It was a small question: "How are you?"

She sighed and shut the phone, bringing it to her lips. "Not well," she grumbled against it and to the empty room around her. The phone buzzed in her hand, startling her.

Another message from him.

This one read: "Please, talk to me…"

She rubbed her forehead and frowned, her temples throbbing from the slowly building pressure behind her eyes. She typed out a simple "Hello" and sent it, shutting the phone immediately.

Past thoughts whirled in her head, causing her to curl into a ball to defend herself from the invisible threat. The pain made her heart ache, and the hurt she suffered made her not want to exist anymore.

She destroyed pictures and letters and memories. The former 'him' tore her so deep she never thought love could be real. All she deserved in this life was pain and suffering. To be hurt and used and not mean a thing to anyone. She stopped believing.

But him…

Her phone buzzed and she read his name over and over till the light faded on the phone front screen.

He was different.

He made her feel different.

It was so foreign to her…

He told her he loved her. She meant to world to him.

He wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt her again…

She feared the feeling growing in her chest.

She was falling for him…

But she feared he wouldn't catch her.

She held the phone and sighed. She flipped it open and read his message: "What's wrong…?"

"Nothing," she replied.

"You're lying."

"I'm fine."

"Tell me what you're thinking."

She sighed, half tempted to throw the phone across the room.

She rolled onto her side and tapped on the screen. She stared at the screen till the letters blurred in her vision and the back light faded out.

She sent him a message: "Tell me a story."

She scowled, hoping it would throw him off and maybe make him leave her alone, but the message she got back made her heart skip a beat.

It read: "Once upon a time, there was a peasant who fell in love with a princess."

She stopped and stared at the message, her curiosity flaring; she wasn't expecting him to have taken her seriously.

The message continued: "The peasant and the princess met, and after time together, she felt the same feelings for him. It was true love to them. But the princess' father, the King, do not approve of them."

She leaned forward, as if she was actually hearing him speak. "What happened?" she sent to him.

He continued: "Because their love was not allowed, the princess and peasant ran off together. The King was infuriated by this, and sent monsters, beasts, and demons after them."

She bit her lip, surprising herself with how deep she was getting into the story, playing the scenes in her head. "What happened to them?" she sent, practically shaking the phone for an answer.

"The peasant fought them off, and won every battle. But he believed hiding and running needed to stop."

She sat, waiting.

"They returned to the castle, and he fought the king for his crown."

She bit her finger, and sent to him, "Did he win…?"

"The peasant, with the help from the princess, won the battle. He won the crown, and won his love. Because love is the strongest force there is. The end."

She sat still for bit, re-reading the last line.

_Because love is the strongest force there is…_

In fairy tales, the princess was usually saved by knights in shinning armor. They were strong and incredible men. But instead of a knight, he used a peasant. A peasant that became the princess' knight in shinning armor…

And his love for her is what gave him the strength to fight for her.

She opened her phone and found his name. She called him, and her heart sped up when she heard his voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

"I love you."

She could hear the smile in his voice. "I love you too. You know that."

She knew it was time to let go of the past, and embrace the future. It's hard to forget pain, especially such caused by someone you gave your heart to.

But there is always something better out there; something that can heal every wound.

She smiled against the phone, listening to him.

She knew he was being true. She knew he was real.

And she loved him.

He wished her a good night, and as she hung up the phone she knew…

He was her knight in shinning armor.

* * *

_R&R and lemme know if this story was good. I hope he reads this and enjoys it as much as I did write it. Thank you :D_


End file.
